masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Masterfox3000's played video games
Video games, are art. '''Your puny non-video game mind wouldn't understand! These are all the video games i have played! They are mostly organized from console. Not time or alphabet and shit. But yeah some are in alphabet because most of the shit i dont remember and i have to check a ALPHABET list of roms! ''NINTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM '' ''(Also known as the Famicon for you European people out there!) '' '''Mega Man 1-6 Ninja Gaiden I-III The Legend of Zelda Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Battletoads 'Double Dragon' River City Ransom ''' '''Paperboy Castlevania Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Duck Tales Ghosts 'n Goblins Kirby's Adventure M.C. Kids Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 3 Metroid Kid Icarus Bubble Bobble Duck Hunt Bionic Commando Blaster Master Contra 1-2 Dr. Mario Tetris Excitebike 1943 Gradius Xevious Mike Tyson's Punch-Out ''Super Nintendo Entertainment System!!! ''(16-bit motha fukka) ActRaiser Biker Mice From Mars Castlevania: Dracula X Chrono Trigger Clock Tower: The First Fear Contra III: The Alien Wars Demon's Crest Disney's Mickey To Donald Magical Adventure 3 Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Donkey King Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Earthbound ''' '''Earthworm Jim Final Fantasy VI Final Fight Final Fight 2 Final Fight 3 F-Zero Gradius III Harvest Moon Holy Umbrella Killer Instinct ' '''Kirby Super Star ' '''Kirby's Dreamland 3 The Legend of the Mystical Ninja The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Megaman 7 Megaman X to X3 Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City The Ninja Warriors ' '''Prince of Persia ' '''Secret of Mana Secret of Evermore ''' '''Shadowrun Sparkster ''' '''Star Fox Star Fox 2 Sunset Riders Super Bonk Super Castlevania IV Super Double Dragon Super Mario All-Stars Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World Super Mario Kart Super Mario World Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Super Metroid Street Fighter II Tales of Phantasia ''' '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time Tetris Attack ''' '''The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse Umihara Kawase Uniracers U.N. Squadron ' '''Wild Guns ' '''Zombies Ate my Neighbors ''Nintendo 64 ''(Woah boy, this is a console, i used to go to blockbusters ERRY DAY in my childhood to get a game!) '' '''1080° Snowboarding' Banjo-Kazooie Banjo-Tooie BattleTanx Battle Tanx: Global Assault Body Harvest Bomberman 64 Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! Bomberman Hero Buck Bumble Castlevania 64 Chameleon Twist Conker's Bad Fur Day Diddy Kong Racing Doom 64 Donkey Kong 64 Duke Nukem 64 Elmo's Number Journey Elmo's Letter Adventure ''' '''Excitebike 64 Extreme-G 1 to 2 F-Zero X Gex 64 Glover GoldenEye 007 Harvest Moon 64 Hey You, Pikachu! International Superstar Soccer 64 Jet Force Gemini Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards Legend of Zelda, The: Ocarina of Time Legend of Zelda, The: Majora's Mask The New Tetris Mario Golf Mario Kart 64 Mario Party Mario Party 2 Mario Party 3 Mario Tennis Mega Man 64 Mickey's Speedway USA Mischief Makers Mortal Kombat Trilogy Namco Museum 64 Paper Mario Perfect Dark Pilotwings 64 Pokémon Puzzle League Pokémon Snap Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 Rayman 2: The Great Escape Resident Evil 2 Snowboard Kids Snowboard Kids 2 Starfox 64 Star Wars Episode I: Racer Star Wars: Rogue Squadron Super Mario 64 Super Smash Bros. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Toy Story 2 Turok 1, 2 and 3 Wave Race 64 Yoshi's Story WinBack Gameboy I had few games for the Gameboy. I had 2 gameboy colors, a green one and a purple transparent one (that was from my sister) ALSO WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE SO MANY DISNEY GAMES?! Aladdin Alleyway Bionic Commando Bomb Jack Bust-a-Move 4 Kirby's Dream Land and 2 Lion King The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX Metroid II: Return of Samus Mickey Mouse IV Mickey's Racing Adventure Operation C Pokémon Red & Blue Pokémon Yellow Pokémon Gold Pokémon Crystal Pokémon Trading Card Game Pokémon Pinball Super Mario Land Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Shantae Tetris Tetris Attack Wario Land 3